Guiding Light
by Sensara
Summary: Companion piece to "Dear Ambassador Soval". Callie promised to marry Notak, the Vulcan boy she met at the party. When her parents agree to let them bond, they journey together through childhood and life's trials. Rated T, some later chapters may be M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This follows Callie and Notak from "Dear Ambassador Soval", Chapter 19. I own nothing but the OCs, and a special thanks to Fameanon for helping me write this one. You're awesome, babe!**_

Callie skipped all the way to the Consulate, holding tightly to her mother's hand. Notak was expecting her, and she was excited to see her husband again. She giggled at the blue sky above and quickened her pace, making her mother speed up as well.

"Callie, we have time. Hold your horses, honey."

She shrugged and continued to drag her mother onward, until they came to the gate and saw Notak and his father waiting outside it. She grinned at the Vulcan boy, waving enthusiastically. He raised his hand in greeting, and she let go of her mother's hand to go give the boy a hug.

Nortav, Notak's father, raised the _ta'al_ to Emily. "It is agreeable to see you again, Mrs. Forrest. Notak has been awaiting your arrival. He did all his school work for two days to assure himself this time with your daughter." A ghost of a grin crept over his lips. "I believe at this rate he will deny all bonds his mother and I would arrange for him."

Notak looked up at his father, and Callie was still wrapped around his neck. "Father, may Callie and I go explore the gardens?"

His father nodded. In a flash, they were gone.

"Would you care to join my wife and I for midmeal? Notak ate before you arrived, but L'Vur and I were about to sit down to eat. You are welcome to join us."

"That would be lovely, thank you," she said, and she followed his lead to go inside the garden. Notak was showing Callie a species of plant, and she was staring at him rather than what she was being shown. Emily smirked.

"Yep, that's my girl. She really is quite taken with your son. She wouldn't stop talking about him for the last month."

Notak's father raised an eyebrow. "Is she still agreeable to the thought of marriage with my son?"

"She's five. She's agreeable to it. But she doesn't understand yet what exactly that entails. This is magical for her, and I don't want to ruin it yet, but I think she'll learn on her own what this means, whether she'll stick with this or abandon him. Personally, I just hope she learns maturity. I think she can pick that up from him."

Callie glanced over her shoulder to see her mother watching her, and she dragged Notak deeper into the bushes. "What about that flower? What does it do?"

"It grows."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. But what does it _do_?"

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"Does it heal people?"

Comprehension dawned in Notak's eyes. "Oh, I understand now. No, it does not heal people. It does, however, make a very pleasing purple dye if you boil it."

She saw that her mother was now focused on Notak's parents and pulled him behind a huge bush. She looked up at him with bright eyes and give him a quick kiss.

His eyes widened. "What was that for? Father has told me that women do not give such favors to us. Yet you do."

L'Vur placed food on the table, then was seated, her gaze fixed on Emily. "We are agreeable to Callie and Notak's friendship, yet we must ask a question of you. If Callie still has a fixation on our son when she turns seven will you allow them to bond, become _telsu_ to one another? If things change it can be easily broken, but our son will deny all other bonds until he sees this for himself. His _katra_, what you would call a soul, is stirred by your Callie, and Vulcan men..."

She trailed off and turned to her husband for him to explain better than she.

"She's five. I would have to discuss that with her father, but...I'll look into that. It would be an interesting experience, anyway. And I appreciate your willingness to let him do that. I'm sure there are Vulcans who wouldn't let my daughter near their son."

L'Vur shrugged. "We are on Earth with Osu Soval for a reason. All of us are part of the IDIC." Emily frowned. "Infinite diversity in infinite combination," the Vulcan woman clarified.

She thought about that for a second. "I like that," she concluded. "We're all people with different opinions and ideas and cultures, sure, but there's so much we can learn from each other."

Callie frowned. "Why wouldn't I give you a kiss? You're my husband. Mommy gives Daddy kisses all the time."

His eyes lit up. "Your mother is affectionate towards your father?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "Mommy and Daddy are married. That's how mommies and daddies live."

"You would find that the bond they would share would aid Callie in her levels of maturity and concentration." Notak's father went on to say. "If you would be agreeable, she who is my wife and I would take you and your husband for dinner, and share literature and information with you on the bonding process and its effects. It would benefit our son as well, many Vulcan men...myself included...are balanced by the feminine, in such a way that it makes us more agreeable."

Emily nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to Max, but I think it would be nice to go out and socialize with you both. Whether our children bond or not, Max and I really found that we liked you both. And I'd like to understand all this better. Plus, I'm sure Callie and Notak would like being able to spend the time together too."

L'Vur's eyes glimmered. "That much is certain."

"That is not how Vulcan mommies and daddies are, but I am agreeable to your way." Notak leaned over and kissed her again. "Yes, I like this a lot."

Callie beamed, and she took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh look, a butterfly!" She grinned and pointed at a beautiful monarch coming to rest on the flower in front of them.

She felt him wrap his arm protectively around her, and she snuggled against him. He was warm and made the warm sunlight seem warmer. She missed Southern California and the heat of the desert, so sitting next to him was nice. She was already discovering that San Francisco was often cold, and she moved closer to him, getting warm.

Emily grinned. "We'll plan something. And who knows? I think this would be good to see if our children can get along. Children are much more open to new ideas and new possibilities."

Nortav nodded solemnly. "If you agreed to let her bond with our son, I think you would see the benefits of it very soon. I noticed it when I bonded with L'Vur. My studies improved by 3.4%, and my concentration increased as well. I can only imagine what such a bond would do to a human."

Notak nodded, looking down at his girl snuggling into his arms. This was...beyond agreeable, and he would settle for nothing less.

Emily grinned; it was nice to see parents as supportive of their son and as interested in her daughter's well-being as she was. "May I ask...are there any downsides to this bond thing? I mean if Callie changed her mind or if Notak changed his...and it was broken off, would that harm either of them?"

L'Vur shook her head. "No. The low level bonding of _telsu_ has no negative consequences if broken before the final bond of marriage is initiated. I know that humans do not normally condone pairing young people, but it is much like having a dedicated playmate, study partner, and assured friend. On Vulcan, it is not always like that, but here on Earth we would make sure they had daily contact, so Callie could learn the Vulcan ways, and Notak could learn human ways. He would protect your daughter with his life if need be. That is how Vulcan men are with their _telsu_ and mates. No physical intimacy would happen, Mrs. Forrest, as we do not condone that until they are fully bonded."

"That sounds good to me," she said. "I'll talk to my husband about it."

They nodded, and soon they concentrated on eating, and their talk drifted to other things.

Callie snuggled even deeper into his arms, as if holding a giant teddy bear. "What's your favorite food?"

"Gaspar fruit," he replied. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I like applesauce. It's my favorite."

She thought for a bit. "Can you teach me Vulcan?"

Notak nodded. "I can and will. I will teach you anything you want to know, Callie...good Vulcan husbands take care of their mates and make them content. That's what my father has taught me."

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Good. What can I do for you?"

Notak was about to speak when he heard his parents call for them.

He frowned. "We must go, but do not be anxious, Callie, my mother and father are working on educating your family so they will allow us to be bondmates."

Callie leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then giggled. "We better go so we don't get in trouble and mess that up!"

The two emerged from the bushes, Notak walking behind Callie, and she skipped ahead with a bright smile on her face.

…

Emily took Max's hand as they stepped out of the aircar and walked into the Italian restaurant, and they saw L'Vur and Nortav waiting for them. The waiter led them to the table and asked what they wanted, and they all got water.

"So how did Callie like her playdate?" Max asked the table, just to get the conversation rolling.

"She liked it just fine. She really likes Notak. He's teaching her how to speak Vulcan, or at least promised to teach her."

Max grinned. "That's wonderful! Children learn foreign languages better than adults. They retain it better when they're younger."

"Your Callie is a very beautiful child, " L'Vur said. "She has kind eyes, and a bright personality."

Ellie grinned. "Thank you. Your son seems quite the little gentleman."

Max sighed and glanced over the menu. "I know Vulcans are big on small talk. So...My wife tells me that you guys are serious about making Callie bonded with your son. I have to tell you I was against it, but my wife and I spoke, and I agreed to hear it out."

L'Vur looked to her husband, and Nortav nodded, agreeing to explain. "If your daughter were to bond with our son, she would gain first a playmate, tutor and guardian. Notak knows what is safe, and he is ahead of her in his studies. He could teach her much, like the Vulcan language. Her math and science skills would also improve. She could teach him as well, make him more fluent in English, and teach him human cultural nuances that are impossible to learn from a textbook. It would be a cultural exchange of sorts. If they continue to be fond of one another, and decide to marry, the bond would develop into something fuller, something greater. They would be connected in ways you haven't experienced. But if they decide to part ways, the base bond can be dissolved."

Emily put her hand on Max's. "I've said my piece, honey. It's up to you."

Max thought about it, and he thought about what his father would want to do, what Genie would want him to do. "Ok," he said. "I think this might work. Are there any negative side effects?"

His wife rolled her eyes. "I told you. No. She'll be fine."

Max swallowed thickly. "You see, we might not even entertain this as an idea...but Callie was diagnosed with a disorder that makes it hard for her to concentrate. We were already talking about homeschooling for a few years, because her concentration levels weren't up to normal standards. Now that's not to say my daughter is dumb. Her IQ charts are way high, it's just a..."

Emily squeezed her husband's hand. "We thought you should know this before you really offered this. This might be a dream come true for Callie, but..."

L'Vur looked confused. "All Vulcan children have such a disorder...as you call it, which is why we do what we do for our disciplines. Your Earth culture sees this as a shame?"

Emily nodded slightly.

"We wish Callie for our son as bondmate...and if you allow, we will homeschool her as well. We will not teach her the repression of emotion, but we can teach her focused disciplines that will aid her. It will be an unusual education for her, but one that might well bring her to her full potential," she looked at Max, "as a human."

Nortav nodded. "We do not wish to diminish her humanity, Mrs. Forrest. We practice the IDIC, infinite diversity in infinite combinations."

Max nodded. "Ok. I think this will be good for her."

Their food came, and they began eating, and Emily struck up a new conversation, telling Max about L'Vur and Nortav's jobs. She in turn asked about her new brother-in-law and speculated how the family would take having a Vulcan in the family.

"Uncle Chris will think it's a hoot. He won't let Soval down for years to come."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "My father's youngest brother likes to give the newcomers to the family a good ribbing. I want to see how the usual spiel will work on a Vulcan."

Norak raised an eyebrow. "I doubt Soval will be goaded by your uncle's...'ribbing'. Does this imply he's going to try to remove Soval's ribs?"

Max laughed. "No, no, he's going to tease Soval, that's all."

L'Vur held her hand up. "You see, my husband? Nuances of human culture we cannot be taught in books. We would never have thought ribbing meant to jest with another. The future of our people, I believe, is very intertwined. Our children may well be the future. As are Genie and Soval. We are not so alien to each other as first thought may indicate."

Ellie cut her lasagna. "You know you make a really good point there, L'Vur. As long as our children are happy, or content..."

Max looked at Nortav. "The kids are going to be pleased about this."

Nortav nodded. "Very much so. Given my son's focus on your daughter, I recommend we do a bonding ceremony as soon as we can. It will also aid your daughter's development."

"I have to admit I never thought you Vulcans had problems with your focus," Max murmured, shaking his head.

"There is much about our culture I doubt you know." Nortav sipped his water. "It would be agreeable if weekly we met together and discuss our children, and share our culture. If things go well, we will know each other a long time."

Max and Emily smiled. "That sounds great," Max answered. "My dad would like that. So when's a good date for you?"

...

Callie squealed with excitement when her mother told her Max had agreed to this. She wanted to run to the Consulate and tell Notak, but her mother reminded her that his parents were telling him now.

"Can I wear my blue dress?" she asked, and Emily smiled.

"We'll see. L'Vur said they might have you dress in robes for this."

"I can dress up like the Vulcans?"

Emily nodded, and Callie squealed. "Mommy, can I tell grandpa?"

"Sure, why not?"

She sat down at the comm and pulled Callie into her lap. She typed in her father-in-law's comm signal and waited.

Admiral Forrest saw an incoming transmission on his direct line. He locked his door and answered. He grinned when he saw it was his granddaughter sitting with her mom. "Hey kiddos, what's going on?"

Emily smiled. "Well, Max, Callie has some pretty big news to share with you. Don't you, Callie?"

"What's the word, sugar plum?"

Callie grinned. "Daddy, I'm getting married!"

Forrest frowned, but Emily took over. "Max Jr and I agreed to let her bond with the Vulcan boy that she met at the welcome home party. You're welcome to come. We'd love to have you there. His parents said it would help with ADHD, and you know how Genie reacted to the bond. How's she doing?"

"Pleased as punch with everything. I've never seen her so happy. But are you sure letting a five-year-old bond is a good idea? Genie's 18, she can do what she wants."

"He'll be more dedicated playmate and tutor than fiance. At least until she's old enough to accept those responsibilities. And if things don't work out, we can dissolve the bond without any problem."

He smiled wanly at Callie. "Grandpa will come see you, sugar plum."

Callie threw her hands up in the air. "Thank you Grandpa!" She slid off Emily's legs and ran up the stairs, giggling as she ran.

Max sighed. "Well, this is a different turn, isn't it?"

Emily shook her head. "I feel like it might be a gift from heaven. Callie's ADHD is the worst kind, everything we've talk over with Notak's parents...all Vulcan children are born with that too. L'Vur is even going to help homeschool her. Max and I struggled with this choice, and I think we are making a good one."

Max nodded. "I trust both of your judgments. Wait until I tell Genie and Soval. I bet they'll be shocked and happy."

"See you at the party, Dad. I'll let you have the honors of telling Genie and Soval." She nodded to herself. "This feels like the right thing to do."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, 2redbird, CoolGIRL2012, and Ahlysha for reviewing.**_

Notak trembled with excitement as his mother straightened his robe. He couldn't believe he was about to bond with her, with that beautiful little girl whom he had snatched out of the crowd. She held his hand and kissed his cheek and asked him questions about the flowers in the Consulate gardens. This was what he had been craving for nearly two years. He was six, a little older than her, but that didn't matter to him, not really. She was wonderful, and that was all that mattered.

His father knelt in front of him. "How are you going to treat her, my son?"

He straightened to his full height. "Like a queen! Like you treat mother."

"Good. And if she is attacked by something or someone?"

A deep slick of anger seated itself in his stomach, but he shoved it away. "I would fight to the death to protect her."

His father nodded in approval. "Go and stand before her, my son. Your service honors us." He raised the _ta'al_ to him, and Notak returned the gesture.

...

Callie spun around with her arms in the air. "Lookie Grandpa! Look how pretty my robes are! My new other mother gave them to me!"

Max nodded and grinned. "You look beautiful, sugar."

Soval nodded in agreement. "A most agreeable robe indeed, Callie. Come here, please. Your aunt and I have a gift for you."

Callie ran to them, her eyes wide. Genie knelt before her, as did Soval. "How will you treat him?" Genie asked.

"Like you said, auntie, like...like...a king!"

"And will you help him as much as he helps you?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes, because I love him and he's gonna be my husband! No other girl is allowed to touch him," she pointed at herself, "but me."

Genie grinned and put an IDIC around her neck in the colors burgundy and silver, Notak's family colors. "Then you wear this."

Genie kissed her cheek, and Soval looked down at her, his brown eyes gleaming with pride. "Now go and stand before him."

...

Notak saw her coming, and he suppressed the urge to run to her and throw his arms around her. She looked beautiful, like the golden sunlight come alive. He couldn't help but let a tiny smile grace his lips, and he looked expectantly at the priest, as if afraid she might not condone this. But the priest remained silent.

She knelt before him, a spark of nervousness in her eyes as she looked at the old priest, but he smiled a little at her, hoping that would calm her. She smiled back, and he felt the very warmth of the sun seep into his bones.

"What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of Surak, without change. This is the Vulcan heart renewed. This is the Vulcan soul reborn. This is our new way, the way of Surak."

His eyes drifted downward to her chest, to the IDIC around her neck. In his family's colors. He looked back into her bright blue eyes.

Callie raised her hand with her two fingers up as she had been taught. Notak put his fingers against hers, and then the priest placed his hands on each of their heads. "Behold, they are parting and never parted. Never and always touching." He made the bridge with his hands and bonded the two. "Where there were two now there are one." He took his hands from their heads. "Rise, as _telsu_."

Callie felt very calm, and warm inside. She grinned at him and on impulse she kissed him on the lips. Pulling back she grinned wider. "I love you, Notak," she whispered, and then turned with him as the priest presented them to the gathered crowd.

Notak was surprised that she kissed him, but not displeased. He felt a surge of calmness and coolness, like a relaxing breeze coming off Vulcan's only sea. She was like rippling water inside him, shimmering in the sunlight. It made him feel whole in ways he could have never understood before now. He turned to the crowd and stood tall and proud, and he held up her hand as if victorious in some competition. He had found his bondmate, and he would protect her against all things.

…

"100 divided by 2?"

"Um...40? No, 50!"

"Good," he said, leaning back against the garden bench. "And 50 divided by 2?"

She thought hard for a moment, but he was patient. "25."

"Very good," he praised her. "25 divided by 2?"

She frowned at him. "I don't know...it wouldn't come out right."

"Yes it would," he said calmly. "Think about it in terms of pies, remember?"

The week before, he had helped her understand halves by looking into a sweet shop that sold half-pies. Her eyes lit up with comprehension, and she furrowed her brow in concentration.

"12 and a half," she replied finally, and he squeezed her hand as a reward. She liked the tingling sensation it gave her, and he used that as incentive for her to get her math problems down. She was ahead of her class now, excelling in math, and she had only just turned six.

Callie grinned at him. "You are pleased. I am doing well. Let's go further." She ran her fingers over his. "Just a little further, and then I'll teach you some art stuff I've learned."

She kissed his lips and looked back at the PADD. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she felt a surge of something inside her that seemed to be growing all the time. She adored him, loved him, and he was her everything. It made her happy and content to feel this feeling. She worked at her math problems, bumping her shoulder against his and leaning into him as she worked.

"You know, I think we should go to the garden after this...what would you like to do, Notak?" She looked up at him, her head still resting on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Whatever keeps you close to me." Indeed, his body always felt better when she was near him, when she was safe. Her distress hurt his gut, and he always sent her calm in times of trouble. She was teased a little at school for being an "egghead", though he assured her that her head didn't look anything like an ovum.

She had laughed at that.

Her vocabulary was expanding with him, which amazed him. He also was learning new concepts and new words, and several idioms a day, which he always passed on to his parents. They appreciated this, and gave Callie treats when she came by. If he was good, he got one too. But often times, if it was something that could be split, she shared the treat with him out of sight of her parents. And it made him feel even better when she did that for him.

Her eyes glittered at his statement, and she took his hand and squeezed, brushing her fingertips against his. He gasped and stared down at their hands, his eyes drooping just a little.

She frowned. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "That feels good, Callie," he said honestly, brushing his fingertips against hers again. That rush of good feeling returned to his gut, and he looked up to see if she felt it too.

She giggled and did it again. Her eyes widened and she gripped her stomach with her free hand. "That does feel good."

Callie looked into his blue eyes and grinned, and ran her fingers ran over his one more time, slower, softer, and then a little firmer. She trembled and then stood up. "That feels weird. I like it, but..." She turned to him. "Does that make you feel weird too?"

Notak nodded, his eyelids drooping softly. "It feels like when we kiss, only...more."

She took both of his hands and started to speak in Vulcan. "_One day, when we're bigger, we'll do things that make us feel even weirder._"

He smiled openly, pleased that she was speaking with him in Vulcan. They had only been bonded five months, and she was already picking up so much. "My father has been talking to me about...that. He says he will also tell me about something I must keep secret from the humans, except for you, but not until I'm older."

Callie's eyes lit up in curiosity. He knew now that his _telsu _loved secrets. "Tell me!" she whispered in his ear, and he shivered in delight. He loved it when she did that.

"I will, but I don't know what it is. Father was...uncomfortable about it when he told me. He often elaborates so that I understand everything he's telling me, but that conversation was cut short. Mother walked in, and she looked slightly uncomfortable too."

She was fascinated by his story. "But Aunt Genie says Vulcans don't get uncomfortable with anything. Well...almost anything."

She lowered her eyes, and he leaned in. "Genie had to find grandpa in the wilderness last month. She was gone the entire weekend after she found him, and even Grandpa Max doesn't know where she went."

Notak's eyes widened. "Osu Soval was gone from the Embassy last month. He went with your grandfather and Sorak to go fishing and 'rough it'. But he was gone longer than expected. The adults were very quiet that day. I remember."

"The adults have too many secrets..." she said, sighing. "We need some secrets, Notak! Just you and me secrets." She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What do you think about making up a language that is only ours? One we can speak and write, and no one but you and me knows it. I think we can do it. And..."

She put her hands on her hips. "We should have a club, where only we say who can be a member. And we are the members of the club. Notak's Pack, that's the name of the club, and only people who know our secret language can be a part of it..."

"What would the purpose of our club be?"

"Well...we learn things, but maybe we are dedicated to finding out hidden things. Finding secret treasure, and things that no one else knows. We go exploring and on adventures! " She twirled around, then fell into his arms. "We hide things, bury them deep and make maps in our secret language so only we can find them again."

Notak took her hands and drew her close. "I like that, Callie," he whispered. "Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and leaned in even closer.

He took a deep breath and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I learn with the other children here in the Consulate school. All the other boys are getting ready to be bonded, but I haven't told them that we're together. Father said to keep it secret until I've turned seven. That way the other boys won't ask too many questions. But they all talk about their bondmates, and their bondmates usually ignore them. My friend Velis got bonded on Vulcan last week, and he says his _telsu_ won't even look at him."

She frowned. "That's sad..."

"But do you know what that means?"

She shook her head, and he allowed himself a little grin. He kissed her hard and quickly on the mouth. "It means you're the best bondmate a Vulcan boy could ever ask for!"

"Those other girls are stupid!" Callie protested. "But..." she said with a grin, "they don't have _you_ for a bondmate, so that could be the problem. If the other boys were as handsome, and sweet, and smart as you, then they'd be like me."

She gave him a hard and quick kiss like he had given her. "When the other boys find out, they are going to be jealous, Notak." She was smiling at him, but he felt a pang of sadness from her.

"Callie?"

"What if they make fun of you, Notak? What if they think you being with me is illogical or sad, or...they don't like it and they...say things to you?" She frowned and tears welled up in her eyes, it became painful to think about. "I would kick their butts if they said things like that to you. I'd come in there and kiss you right on the lips and then tell them their bondmates don't even care about them, but I love you." Her chest puffed with pride. "Because I do love you, Notak."

He swelled with pride hearing that, but he stroked her face like he saw his father sometimes do to Mother. "I have another secret to tell you, Callie."

She blinked, then nodded, a smile on her face.

"I love you too."

She looked upset, and he frowned. "I thought you would be happy."

Callie looked away, and he was confused. "Why is it a secret?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion. He leaned forward slowly, kissing her cheek.

"Because we're not supposed to say it," he explained. "At my age, any outbursts of emotion, or admitting to feeling emotion, would mean a lecture from my father about the ways of Surak. But I don't like how Surak says we can't express ourselves regarding love. I don't like it at all. But I have to follow it. Father says I'll understand when I'm older, but..." He shook his head. "I'm telling you now. I love you, and I'll always love you. You are the most wonderful thing I've ever had."

Her eyes brightened. "I know how you can tell me you love me, even when you have the ways of Surak." She cuddled up next to him. "When we make our secret language we will make three different ways of saying I love you. One we only say when we are alone. One we say when we are in front of people, and one we say if we are in trouble...like a code. If I was kidnapped, or something bad was happening, I would say I love you in that last way...so you would know that something was wrong."

He nodded. "That is wise, _telsu_. I am agreeable to that."

She cuddled closer. "Surak's wife must have been lonely if she never knew he loved her. That's sad." She whimpered, feeling an overwhelming compassion, and then thinking of her chosen mother, how she never heard it either. It made her want to cry; everyone should hear that, and next time she saw her chosen mother she would tell her that she loved her.

Callie hugged him, pressing her cheek into his chest. "But I know I'm going to say it to you in every language I know all the time so you never forget."

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, relishing this moment. He had everything he could have ever dreamed, here with her in his arms. This was bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Fameanon, Ahlysha, and 2redbird for reviewing.**_

"Where's your human girlfriend?" Chi'Vok asked with the closest thing to a sneer he could muster. Notak had just climbed out of the learning pit, and he was straightening his robes when Chi'Vok and his other three friends came up to him.

"Still at her school. Her schedule ends at 1530 hours."

"Has she made you cry yet? Or made you forsake your logic?"

"No, she benefits from my logic. She is at the top of her class now. Where is your _telsu_?"

"On Vulcan," Chi'Vok replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you talk to her?"

His eyes darkened. "My father understands the ways of our people. He knows it's not wise to talk to one's bondmate until the proper time."

"My bondmate wants to spend time with me, and I help her study and tutor her in the subjects she learns at her Earth school. She requires my skills so she can excel. What is necessary is never unwise."

He heard her voice behind him, and he saw her striding towards him, dressed in her Vulcan robes, adorned with an IDIC.

"_Telsu_, I am here. Chosen mother took me out of class. We are going on a trip." She edged past the group of boys and held her head up high as she extended two fingers to him.

He raised an eyebrow to the boys and pressed his fingers against hers. "What is necessary is never unwise," he repeated, and she kissed his cheek. "Let us go, _telsu_. These gentlemen just received an education, one I think they will find fascinating."

She followed a step behind him out of the school room and into the main building. Once they were alone, she caught up to him. "You were slightly angry when I first entered. Did I do something?"

"No," he said in Vulcan, assuaging her fears with calm. "They do not understand your value in my life, and were...teasing me. Personally, I find no logic in their teasing. There is nothing to be gained but emotional gratification from my failure, which makes them hypocritical. Logic and reason guide my actions."

He turned to her and switched to their private language. It had taken them months to learn it and get used to speaking it, but now they used it frequently. "_The only feeling in my heart is love for you_," he whispered, "_and desire to keep you safe_."

Her eyes softened, and he stroked his fingers along hers. "Did my mother tell you where we are going?"

She switched to their private language as well. "I love you, Notak, with all my heart, and it grows more every day." She slid her fingers down his and smiled softly at him. "Chosen mother did tell me where we were going, and that I should wear my Vulcan robes. A group of Reldai are performing a ceremony. She said I would be the first human to see the ceremony, but then she added that since we were bonded I was considered a Vulcan citizen, so it was ok. They are in New Berlin, at a Vulcan consulate there. Something called _fal-tor-pan_. I don't know what it means, though."

When they passed Soval's office, she waved at the two, who were deep in some sort of discussion. "Hi, Uncle Soval," she said sweetly, and raised the _ta'al_. "Hi, womanizer."

His heart started beating a little faster in excitement, but he quickly quelled it. "Who is the recipient of the _fal-tor-pan_?" he asked in Vulcan, whispering to her. She shook her head.

"Chosen mother didn't tell me. But we leave soon."

He stroked his fingers down hers once more, knowing they were alone in the hallway. Sorak had given her a good-natured glare for the nickname, but had since gone back to his discussion with Soval. He relished the sensation that shot through him, and she let out a sharp gasp.

"Notak," she whispered, and he did it again, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"_Notak, stop it_," she hissed in their language. "_You're making me feel...funny_."

"_I make you feel amusing?_"

She rolled her eyes. "_Weird_," she clarified, and he nodded, clasping his hands behind his back.

"_Forgive me, beloved_," he murmured. "I am not even sure why I did that. But in any case, you will like _fal-tor-pan_. Mother says it can be...dramatic."

Nortak's mother was standing at the shuttle, dressed in her best robes and jewelry. "Callie, I have permission from your mother to stay two nights with us. I have brought all that you will need for the next couple of days. We will speak only Vulcan from here on out, unless you are in private." She ushered them both into the shuttle and shut the door.

Callie scooted closer to Norak and resisted the urge to lay her head on his shoulder, but she did touch fingers with him all the way to New Berlin. He was discussing the day with his mother, and L'Vur also asked her questions about her day. The conversation was light, until they began their descent.

"Do not speak," L'Vur instructed. "You must both stay silent. And it might be wise to not touch each other in public. I wish it was not so, but they are already apprehensive about having a human present for this ceremony."

"Why?" Callie asked, and Notak stroked her fingers.

"Because they do not understand that you are just as much a part of IDIC as they are. And because humans smell bad to Vulcan females."

His bonded looked mortified, but L'Vur shook her head. "I have gotten used to the human scent, and it is not as bad as you think. It is unusual, not offensive. And you have gained some of my son's scent from all your time with him, so that has also helped."

He felt the tips of his ears get hot, and Callie watched, giggling slightly. "_Remember your disciplines,_" he whispered to her in their language. "_The priestesses are sensitive to emotion too_."

Callie drew on his logic and calm, since they had learned to draw on the bond. She straightened up and watched L'Vur stand before them, her back facing them. She turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then straightened herself, letting Notak walk before her as she followed close behind.

There were Vulcans in all kinds of formal robes around, and beautiful women who looked like princesses, each wearing a crystal crown. She was too short to see who or what was laying on the altar, and it seemed no matter which way she moved someone was always getting in her line of sight.

Callie looked at Notak and frowned, whispering in their secret language. "Ask your mom who this is."

Notak asked his mother very quietly who it was, and she knelt down by his side. They were in the back, and the ceremony had not begun.

"It is Dr. Fer'at, from the Embassy. A human is holding his _katra_."

His eyes widened, and he relayed this information to Callie. She frowned.

"_What's a_ _katra_?" she murmured in their language.

"_I will explain later_," he replied in kind, then directed her attention to the altar. A silver-haired Vulcan male was lying on one table, and a human woman was on the other.

Callie felt bad for the human woman; she looked to be in a terrible state. She overheard one of the priestesses say to another to bring forward the high priestess of Gol and Seleya. In Vulcan, the third priestess spoke. "Thou hast placed this man in danger for illogical reasons. You allow his bondmate to tear from him their bond with none to guide his _katra_. This is against the laws of Surak, and thou shalt endure the challenge, if ye live then thou shalt be removed from Gol's temple, forbidden to practice the art of the Reldai ever again. Do thou understand thy charge?"

"I do," The woman from Gol said softly.

The priestess from Seleya placed her fingers on her face, and closed her eyes. The Golian priestess did not touch the other, but closed her eyes and within moments her knees began to buckle, and she fell at the feet of all who stood watching.

The Reldai of Seleya stood holding her arms out in a _ta'al_, "Judgment and sentence has been carried out. She is unworthy of the title of Reldai." Two male acolytes picked her up and removed her from the altar. "I pronounce T'Pyn the new high priestess of Gol."

The entire group said. "Your service honors us."

The two Reldai joined hands, one placing their fingers on the grey haired man, and the other on the human woman.

Notak tore his eyes away and watched Callie, whose eyes were wide and fixed on the ceremony. It was apparently successful, but the priestesses furrowed their brows and turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Then, together, they nodded.

The younger priestess stepped away and allowed her elder to place her fingers on the human woman's forehead, and the priestess looked out into the crowd.

"What ye are about to witness comes down from the time of the Beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. This is our way."

Callie turned to him, understanding what was going to happen, and the crowd seemed a little restless, watching as the two were bonded. He felt Callie's hand slip into his, and he squeezed her hand, reassuring her. She was happy for the woman, and he blinked slowly. His bonded thought too well of his people, but he hoped the man was a worthy man.

"_Will that be us one day?_" she whispered to him in their language.

He turned to her and nodded. "_Yes, beloved_," he replied. "_I hope I still have my katra when it happens, but yes._"

The crowd trickled out as the two were taken away to be tended to, and he touched his fingers to hers, walking proudly beside her.

…

"Your daughter has made amazing progress, Mrs. Forrest. Her kindergarten teacher said she feared Callie would have to do remedial work. You said she was diagnosed with ADHD?"

Emily nodded. "She was."

"Well," Ms. Norton said, glancing down at Callie's grades, "she's made enormous strides since then. She's ahead in reading, in vocabulary, in science and math. Did you give her medication?"

"No," she replied, fiddling with her purse. "We chose...alternate methods."

"What might that be? So I can pass on your methods to other parents with ADHD children."

Emily blinked. "My sister-in-law is married to a Vulcan, and on their world, they bond their children together at seven. So we decided to try it."

The teacher looked confused. "You did what?"

"We bonded her to a little Vulcan boy. His parents work at the Embassy. He tutors her in the afternoons, and they spend time with each other every day, as assured friends."

Ms. Norton's frown deepened. "This sounds like an unfair advantage."

"I assure you, Ms. Norton, it is not unfair at all. My sister-in-law began this by going out on a limb and contacting her future husband with a friendly gesture. Notak cannot give her answers during testing, and wouldn't, if he could. He's a very kind child, and his moral standards are superb. I couldn't ask for a better friend and protector for my child."

"How old is this...Notak?"

"I believe he turns eight in a few months. He's one year older than Callie. Is there anything else, ma'am?"

"So this bond...it cured her ADHD?"

"His mother told me that all Vulcan children have something like that, and the bond gives them focus. I did what any mother would do, and helped my daughter overcome a condition which would have made her life much harder. She's very intelligent, and now she has the focus she needs to use that intelligence. Can you fault me for that?"

"No...but I won't be recommending this as an alternate method of treatment."

"Your loss. My daughter is the happiest little girl in the neighborhood, and I know one day she'll be a happy woman."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Callie felt so happy she could giggle. She was turning eight this year, and Notak was turning nine. Her birthday was at the beginning of summer, and his at the end of it. One of these days, she would have to suggest a double birthday party, but not this year. Notak had insisted that they celebrate separately, because his people didn't celebrate birthdays anyway. He would have to convince his parents to let them have something more than a special dinner for him, and her birthday was tomorrow, so it was too late to plan a double birthday party this year. Maybe next year.

When she saw him coming, she ran to him and planted a kiss on his lips, staying there longer than usual, not caring that they were out in public. He was taken aback, but accepted her kiss, and she pulled back when it felt too weird to continue.

"Come on!" she said, taking his hand. He was staying the night with her and her family, and they would be going to an amusement park tomorrow. "Mom said we have to pick tomatoes out of the garden."

Notak nodded and dutifully let her drag him by his hand out to the garden. Once there he felt her release him, and he watched her skip to the plants. He gathered a pair of gloves for himself and her, a small pair of garden shears in case they needed them, and a basket. He joined her, and handed her the gloves.

"Your hands are soft, Callie. You should wear these to protect them, and the fruit we are about to pick." He then realized he could teach a bit about his people.

Taking the basket and placing it between them he looked at her. "On my homeworld, all food is handled with gloves, all the time. It is considered..." he paused, trying to find the word she would understand best, "gross to handle food with your bare hands."

He put his gloves on as he inspected the vines. "Do you know which are ripe and which are not? I have seen these and seen your mother place them in various dishes, but I do not know how to tell their readiness."

"You pick the ones that are the reddest. If you're not sure, ask me and I'll tell you. You take that side, and I'll take this side, ok?"

He obeyed her, and they worked on opposite sides of the fence, glancing at each other when they could see through the grates. She grinned knowingly at him, thanking whatever was out there that she had such a loving boy as her bondmate. He always helped her with her chores, whatever they were, and now even chores weren't so bad. It was a way to spend time with him, and practice their secret language.

"My piano recital is next month," she said, picking another tomato so she could see him better. "If you come, I have a surprise for you."

"Of course I will come to your piano recital," he said flatly. "You are my _telsu_. I would not miss such an event in your life." He pointed to a tomato, questioning whether it was ripe enough, and she shook her head no, so he moved on. "And I find your piano playing very agreeable." He looked up at her, watching her work.

He cleared his throat and began speaking in their secret language. "_I have two questions for you, telsu...the first, what you wish for your birthday? The second one is...why did you kiss me in public like you did? I found it agreeable, but...you haven't done that before._"

She shrugged. "I was very happy to see you, and I'm very happy today. Tomorrow's my birthday...I'm excited about going, but more so, I'm excited about spending an entire day with you."

She paused, contemplating a half-eaten tomato still on the vine. She picked it and tossed it to the ground to feed the soil. "I don't really know what I want for my birthday...maybe a beginner chemistry set so I can make stuff, you know?"

He smirked. "I can find one for you."

She grinned gleefully and picked another tomato. They were coming to the end of the row. "What do you want for your birthday, my love?"

His eyes widened, and he knew he would never tire of hearing her speak like that to him. He took off his glove and held out his two finger between the vines to her, the ghost of a smile playing over his lips. When her fingers touched his, he slid them down the back of her hand as he had seen his father do with his mother many times.

He pulled away and walked around the vines and knelt beside her. "There is something you can do for me for my birthday...but I will understand if you cannot, or do not wish to." He swallowed, knowing it would be a lot, perhaps too much. "The week before the day of my birth, my family is going back to Vulcan for two weeks." He leaned closer. "I wish you to come. We will not be there long. But you would be able to meet my foremother and the rest of my family. I have been chosen to take my _kahs-wan_ a year early, so I will be gone for three days...but the rest of the time we will be allowed to be together."

He blinked and slid his fingers over hers softly. "I would like you to be there so yours are the first eyes I see when I return from my right of passage."

She slipped down to a kneeling position and cupped his cheek. "I'll ask Mom and Dad, ok? I'd love to go! But...what's a _kahs-wan_?"

"I will go out into the desert and survive with no food or water, simply a ritual knife. I will have to find shelter and food, and most importantly water. But I can find it. I have been trained in survival since my bonding, first by my father, then by the masters at school. I will survive, Callie...because I have to come back to you."

She paused, then kissed him hard on the mouth again. It was brief, but she let him know how she felt.

Notak stood and stopped Callie from picking up the basket. "I will carry these for you, _telsu_," he said softly, then walked with her back to the house.

…

Callie flopped down on her bed, sighing in contentment. She and Notak had just finished the dishes, and she was tired, yet too excited to sleep. Notak crawled onto the bed with her and laid down on his side, reaching for her fingers. She gave them.

"I can help you sleep tonight," he whispered, stroking his fingers down her palm. She giggled.

"How?"

"Turn over onto your stomach, and I will show you."

She obeyed, nestling her head in her arms, and he straddled her low on her thighs, pushing her shirt up. She frowned.

"Notak, what are you doing?"

"Neuropressure. This may hurt at first, but you will feel relaxed when I release. Are you ready?"

She paused, then murmured an affirmative.

She hissed as his fingers dug into her back, but she bit her lip and dug her fingernails into her arm.

"How long do you have to hold this?"

"Approximately ten seconds," he replied, then released her. She melted into the bed, suddenly relaxed, and the next time he pushed his fingers in, it didn't hurt so much.

"Very good," he said gently, stroking his hand full down her back once he was finished, as if to soothe her. "I believe you will be falling asleep within fifteen minutes, perhaps sooner if I continue."

"But what about you?"

"Vulcans learn the discipline to relax their minds at an early age."

"But can you teach me? The pressure whatever?"

His eyes gleamed in what almost looked like delight. "Certainly, _ashaya_. Sit the way I sat, and I will guide you through it."

She knelt over his thighs and pushed his shirt up, and he directed her to press down at the top of his spine, then on muscles on either side of his spine, near his shoulder blades. She was surprised at how thin his spine was, like the most delicate vine in the forest, creeping up a tree. She traced it out of curiosity, and he turned over to look at her.

"Thank you, Callie," he murmured, sitting up. "You must practice a little more to hone your skills, but for your first time, you did quite well. I believe we will both have rejuvenating rests tonight."

She laid back down, her eyes drooping in exhaustion. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Your parents did not say where. I do not believe they will object to me sleeping next to you."

"No," she agreed, snuggling into his warm body. "Good night, _my beloved._"

He laid down with her and drew her closer to himself, and she fell into a deep, beautiful sleep.

…

Notak awoke before the dawn, his nerves tingling with Callie's excitement and contentment, and he laid beside her as light crept across the room, relishing her presence at his side. Loyal, dedicated, affectionate...she was everything he could have ever dreamed.

He had overheard his father's apprehension about Callie, back when she was only five. Nortav was concerned that she would be capricious and leave him before he had even reached his _kahs-wan_. But here she was, pulsating with pure happiness, that brilliant, inexplicable human vibrancy. His parents had chosen well for him.

The light of the dawn barely extended to the lower branches of the trees, and Callie shifted, apparently trying to get closer to him. He allowed it, stroking his fingers tenderly down her face, to her neck, then down her arm to her hand. He lavished his touch over her, his fingers gliding over her soft, peachy flesh, and she awoke with a murmur.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "And happy birthday."

She muttered something in reply and kissed his stomach, stroking her hand up his chest. She gripped his nightshirt and gently pulled him down, and she kissed him full on the mouth, her easy contentment flooding his synapses.

Their kiss was gentle, chaste, but he sensed she longed to try new things with him, to see how long she could kiss him before she had to pull away, before it became too strange. She was growing and changing, getting taller, but she was still chubby around her middle, something Emily called "baby fat". She often assured Callie that it would go away in time, as long as she ate a proper diet and exercised. Callie often shuffled her feet over this, frowning at the ground, until he whispered to her that he found her baby fat endearing.

She pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him, and he slipped out of bed, stroking her fingers one last time.

"I should go help with breakfast," he said, drawing himself up tall. "Until I am fourteen years old, I will not have to arise before dawn to make the morning meal, but it would be bad manners to not help. You should sleep longer, if you wish."

She murmured an affirmative, her eyes sliding closed again, and he silently opened the door and stepped out, glancing once more at her sleeping form.

He found her father in the kitchen, apparently trying to hang streamers from the ceiling as quietly as possible. Notak handed him the tape when he reached for it.

"Good morning, bud. Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, Mr. Forrest. Are these for Callie?"

"Sure thing. Emily will be in in a minute to fix breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, Mr. Forrest, I was hoping to help with the morning meal. Is there something I can do?"

"Well, she's making pancakes, so if you would get out eggs, the mix, milk, and then put the syrup in warm water, that would be very helpful. I'm assuming this is some sort of Vulcan tradition? I don't know many human boys who get up before the crack of dawn to help with breakfast."

"I will not be expected to make the morning meal in my host's home before my fourteenth birthday, however, I thought it in good taste to help you this morning."

"Sounds like good taste to me," Emily chimed, stepping into the room. "Get out the eggs for me, would you, son?"

He obeyed, finding the ovums in the fresher unit, and he handed them to Emily and followed her instructions. Callie walked in half an hour later, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Happy birthday!" her parents exclaimed, and she grinned wildly, examining the streamers with an approving eye.

"Notak is amazing, isn't he?" she said to her mother as she gave him a hug from behind. He turned to her and tugged on the bond, and she rested her head on his back as he watched the griddle.

Her father looked up from the morning paper. "Well, at least I won't have to give the speech to him, Emily."

"What do you mean, Max?"

"The usual spiel you give a potential son-in-law. I'm implying that they will probably be so affectionate towards each other by the time they're of marrying age that everyone will gag from the sweetness whenever they walk into a room together."

Emily laughed and gently patted Notak's back, and he informed her that the griddle was hot enough to start making pancakes.

He could feel Callie's excitement as they ate breakfast, and Max agreed to start on dinner and contact his parents, Ambassador Soval, Genie and Bridget, as well as Notak's parents, so they could all come over and celebrate that evening.

"Well, kiddos, let's get on the road then."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

L'Vur was finalizing some work on her PADD when she heard the room door open. She turned and saw Notak standing in the door with his shoulders slumped forward. With a frown, she stood and approached him. "It is not the normal time for you to come home, my son. What is wrong? Are you ill?"

Notak tried to straighten but it made the burning in his stomach worse. He nodded. He wanted to answer further, but he felt if he did he was going to vomit...again.

L'Vur approached him. "You cannot speak?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in through his nose; he attempted to quiet his nausea. "I am sick to my..." He couldn't finish his thought before the contents that looked like his lunch spilled from his mouth onto his mother's shoes. He tried to move but his muscles were too rigid.

L'Vur stepped back. "I will call the physician."

…

Callie started feeling nauseous an hour after lunch, but it was the shadow of a feeling, as if it didn't belong to her. She asked to go to the nurses' office, but the nurse said she wasn't running a fever. She felt warm to herself, though, too warm...

_Notak._

She rushed home after school and asked for her mother to take her to the Consulate, and she ran past Sorak without even saying hello. When she came to Notak's family's room, she knocked, shifting from foot to foot.

Nortav answered the door, raising an eyebrow. "He's sick, isn't he?" she asked. His father nodded. "Can I see him?"

"Thankfully, the virus is not contagious to humans. I believe he would be pleased to see you."

She slipped past him, thanking him swiftly in Vulcan, and she found Notak in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut, a bucket half-full of vomit next to the bed.

"Oh, beloved," she whispered, slipping into bed beside him. "It's ok...I'm here..."

Notak cracked his eyes open. He wanted to say something, but he just sent a burst of adoration through their bond. He could feel his stomach rumbling like a storm. He rolled over and vomited again into the bucket. After it had passed, he grabbed the glass next to himself and swished it around and spit it into the bucket.

He leaned back. "Callie...you felt me?" He touched her hand. "I am...unwell...very unwell." He gripped his stomach again and fought the urge to groan.

L'Vur entered and placed an empty bucket by his bed, taking the other. "Callie, he is very ill...Chosen daughter, no one will think less of you if you do not attend him," she said softly. "Unfortunately, there is little we can do except let the virus run its course. If you wish to stay, I can show you how to aid him."

"Show me," she said firmly, draping a protective arm around her bondmate. "It's Friday, so I don't have school until Monday. I can stay for a few days at least."

"Callie, I do not wish to inconvenience you-"

"_Hush_," she said gently in their language. "I'm going to stay, because I love you, and I want you to feel better by my recital next week. Because I'm going to play a song for you."

She looked up at L'Vur, steeling herself for the task ahead. "Show me, mother. What do I need to do?"

L'Vur nodded in satisfaction. "Dehydration is dangerous for Vulcans, more so than humans. Let me show you how to help him."

Notak closed his eyes. He did not like that he was taking his _telsu_ from her life in this way. He had to admit that having her near was a comfort. He relaxed and he felt himself sleep for the first time since his stomach exploded.

L'Vur showed Callie how and when to inject fluid into his veins to protect him from dehydration. She also alerted her to the danger signs, so if he began to they could fetch the physician. "Can you do this, Callie?"

"Yes, mother. Will you let my parents know I'm here?"

She nodded. "I will have them over for dinner this evening, so they can bring your things. However, your Vulcan clothing is in my closet." She stroked her hair. "Go to my son, chosen daughter. " She raised the _ta'al._ "Your service honors us."

Nortav stood next to his wife and watched the young woman re-enter Notak's room. "Humans are a devoted people, are they not?"

"Indeed, husband. I believe we could not have found him a better mate on Vulcan."

"I will comm her parents."

Callie slipped carefully back into bed with him, stroking his fingers with her own. He had told her once that they could share dreams when the bond was stronger, and she wondered if he was dreaming. He was sleeping, probably exhausted from vomiting so much, and she glanced at his vitals, displayed on the scanner on the nightstand. She felt her eyes begin to droop and rested her head next to his, continuing to stroke his fingers.

"He vomited all over his learning pod," she heard a voice say, and she looked up at two of Notak's classmates. One was holding a PADD, and the other was staring at her fingers, which were still connected to Notak's.

"Why are you here?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow. She glanced at his vitals, which were holding steady.

"Osu Zerok instructed us to bring Notak his homework." The boy held up his PADD. "It's on here."

"Thank you," she said politely, holding her hand out for it. The boy pulled it back.

"You are human."

"No, really? Give me his homework, and I'll give it to him later, when he can sit up."

The second boy discreetly bumped the other. "Give her the PADD. It is obvious she is his _telsu_."

The boy handed her the PADD, staring incredulously at her. "You are his _telsu_?"

"She is," Notak said, opening his eyes. "Your service..." He swallowed down the vomit threatening to rise in his throat, "honors me. I will get the work accomplished."

"We will let Osu know."

Notak rolled over and cuddled into Callie's stomach. "_Bucket_," he said in Vulcan, not caring whether the others saw or not.

She reached over him and grabbed the bucket for him, but it was too late. He vomited all over her shirt, but she didn't allow herself to panic. Not with the boys watching. She held up the bucket and let him finish there, and she asked the second boy to find her a shirt, then leave.

He obeyed, handing her one of Notak's sleeping shirts, and she waited until the boys were gone before taking off her shirt. Notak chose that moment to open his eyes and look up at her, and she watched as a pulse of fascination rippled through the bond. She froze.

His eyes were bright with fever, his visage pale, and slightly green, but his gaze racked her body. He was curious about her body, and fascinated by it, it seemed. She hastily put on his shirt and laid back down beside him, now facing him.

"I don't want to get in trouble," she whispered, stroking his hair. "Do you feel better?"

He nuzzled into her stomach. "You are beautiful," he whispered. "I am better enough that I should attempt to drink some tea. Even if it does not stay down, some of it will." He stroked her leg. "The boys will speak of this among themselves. They do not have such devoted mates...I am a fortunate man." His voice trailed off to a whisper and his eyes closed.

"The room smells horrible," he mumbled.

L'Vur stepped in. "Are you well, my chosen daughter? The boys stated he vomited on you. If you wish to clean yourself, I will stay with him. Your parents are here as well."

"Ok," she said, "but I don't mind. Can I wash my shirt?"

"I will wash it, daughter. Go clean yourself."

She washed off her stomach and the hem of her pants with a damp washcloth, and she saw Nortav and her parents out in the living room area. She hugged her mother, and Nortav lightly gripped her shoulder.

"You have done well this day, my chosen daughter," he said, his deep voice soothing her. "Notak is fortunate to have such a devoted bondmate."

"_I'm lucky to have him, father_," she whispered in Vulcan. "_He's...precious to me_."

Callie's mother smiled. "You know we were going to take you home tonight, thinking you might get in the way, but V'Lur and Nortav said you have been a big help." She stroked her hair. "So we brought you your toothbrush, and some other things. You can wear your Vulcan clothes."

Nortav nodded. "We will make sure she gets rested as well," he assured her mother. "My son's peers will see Callie with new respect now. She will be honored by the community here on Earth for what she has done. And I am honored to say she is my daughter."

He looked up at Callie's parents. "Our daughter. You all have become our family."

Callie felt a twinge of gratitude from Notak, and she grabbed her bag from her mother, swiftly kissed her parents, and ran back to Notak's room. His mother was helping him drink tea, but Callie took it from her and gently pressed the cup to his lips.

"_Drink, beloved_," she whispered in their language. "Mom said I could stay for the night." (She switched back to English.)

L'Vur stroked her son's hair, then rose, telling them softly to call if they needed anything. Dinner would be served within the hour.

She slipped back into bed with him when her chosen mother was out of the room, and she set the empty teacup aside and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you feeling?"

"As if I will soon need a bucket." He held her hand and shook his head. "Not just now...but it is coming again. I will hold off as long as I can, I want to be able to absorb as much of the tea as possible." He stroked her cheek. "Thank you, _telsu_, for everything. I am anticipating your recital already." 

She closed her eyes and fought tears. "Notak, I don't like this. You've thrown up way too much...maybe I'm wrong, but...I'm scared for you."

"Do not be," he whispered, groaning. She grabbed the bucket and held it at the ready. "The hydration solution you gave me is working, and already I feel my controls coming back. This will likely be the last time I vomit for some time."

She stroked his hair as a tear ran down her cheek. "I hate seeing you in pain."

He leaned up and kissed her cheek, a second later he was vomiting over the bucket. When the storm of his stomach passed, he swished some liquid in his mouth and lay back. "I'm going to attempt to sleep again, _telsu_," he said in a weak whisper.

Notak fell into a fitful sleep, his controls were compromised and it brought forward almost violent dreams. He twitched and fought shadowy _sehlats_, trying to protect Callie in a the nightmare he couldn't seem to win. The logical part of his mind was reeling trying to get control again, but as the shadow _sehlat_ struck him in his stomach he felt pain instead of control. And then...he felt numb.

Callie slept fitfully, dreaming of shadowy beasts pressing in on every side, trying to fight for Notak, who was unconscious at her feet. But then she looked down and discovered he was gone, and she gasped, bolting awake. He was indeed at her side, and she listened for his breathing.

It was there, but shallow and rattly. The scanner began to beep, and she grabbed it, staring at the glaring white screen, trying to decipher the numbers as her eyes adjusted. She wasn't sure what the numbers meant, as it didn't correlate to what L'Vur had taught her, but his skin was clammier than usual, cold instead of hot. She gasped.

"L'Vur!" she shouted. "Nortav! Come here!"

She waited a few moments, knowing they had likely heard her screaming, but she pressed her forehead to his, trying her hardest to remain calm. "Don't die, Notak," she whispered. "Please, stay with me."

Notak felt her presence even as he became number. He held onto the sweet voice calling to him, gripped at the bond they shared. He wanted to tell her he was fighting, that he loved her, and that he was trying, but nothing came out and his eyes remained shut.

Nortav sat up in his bed, nudging his wife. "I hear Callie."

L'Vur was on her feet when she heard Callie's cries for help. "Summon the doctor," she said quickly, rushing into her son's bedroom. Her eyes widened.

Grabbing the scanner from Callie, she frowned at the numbers displayed on the screen. "Callie, I am here...remain calm. We have a doctor on the way. I need for you to grab the hypo-sprays I loaded earlier. Quickly."

Callie obeyed and laid them on the bedside table, handing them to L'Vur one at a time. The doctor arrived a few moments later, and although Callie wanted to stay by Notak's side, L'Vur gently instructed her to back away.

Her eyes were fixed on his pale face, willing him to keep breathing, to survive. _Stay with me_, she thought with all her might, but the doctor continued to scan him and inject him with a series of hyposprays.

L'Vur guided her to a large chair and put a blanket over her shoulders. "Go to sleep, Callie. The doctor will be a while."

But she couldn't go to sleep. She stared at the doctor's legs, catching glimpses of Notak's face. His color seemed to improve, and she blinked sleepily, trying not to give in to exhaustion.

Nortav placed his hand on Callie's shoulder and knelt beside her. "Look into my eyes, my daughter. I know you can feel his pain. Let me help you, to help him."

Callie nodded and Nortav placed his fingers on her face. He raised an eyebrow, feeling that her will was strong, and he helped her with his own logic and strength to aid in bringing his son's biocontrols back into line. He also helped her deal with any of the pain that might be transferred through their bond. He was a bit taken back to feel the strength of their bond for its supposed infancy.

Two hours passed and Nortav let Callie rest in his arms when he knew his son and she were both going to be fine. L'Vur walked out of the room with the doctor, but turned to Callie at the door. "Your aid has saved my son's life, chosen daughter. Your service honors us. He is in a healing meditation now, and will be fine. You may go to him, but only if you promise to sleep. Your rest will aid his."

She nodded and squeezed Nortav's shoulder, then slipped into bed with Notak and almost immediately fell asleep.

_She dreamed she was sitting in a white waiting room, much like the one she knew from her family's doctor's office. Notak was sitting beside her, meditating. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.___

_"I'm glad you're better," she said to him, her emotions welling within her. She didn't remember much more of the dream, only warmth and safety._

…

She awoke to glaring sunlight and an empty room, and she glanced sleepily to her left, noting that Notak was still asleep. She nuzzled his ear and pressed her nose to his neck, inhaling his scent. He still smelled of sickness, but she didn't care that much. She probably smelled gross too.

She sighed and kissed his cheek, then fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. **_

Notak walked in with Callie's parents and his mother and immediately went to the seat assigned for him. Callie was backstage with the other pianists in her class, probably warming up or getting a few last-minute pieces of advice. His mother had picked up a program that they could share, and he waited patiently for his mother to finish reading it so he could see when Callie would be performing.

"_My son, look at this_," she murmured in Vulcan. She handed him the program, and he scanned it for Callie's name. She was the second-eldest and would be going next to last, but what surprised him was the list of songs she would be playing.

_Lavender Blue, _traditional English folk melody

_On the Western Plain_, Karen Archela

_Notak_, Callie Forrest

He allowed himself the smallest smile and glanced up at the stage as the lights began to dim, and he waited patiently for his _ashaya_ to come on stage.

Bridget was running to set up the last bit of lighting when she nearly plowed into someone. "Sorry," she said without looking to see who it was.

Callie grinned. "Cousin! You came to wish me luck?"

Bridget stopped and turned. Her stress dissolved into cold neutrality. "No. Miss Perfection with the perfect life doesn't need luck from what I hear," she growled, turning to walk away; she felt Callie's hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she hissed, rounding on her.

Callie felt tears building behind her eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean you have a perfect life. Perfect parents. Perfect looks. A perfect bondmate." She jerked away from Callie. "Or are you so perfect you don't see your...perfection."

Bridget felt herself wanting to cry, and she didn't want Callie to see it. She turned from her just in time to hear the manager growl at her for not having the second set of lights on yet.

"Coming!" she called and rushed off.

…

Performance after performance went by, and finally Callie strode out onto stage, wearing a bright blue dress and a smile on her face. Notak sat up straighter, having nearly fallen asleep halfway through the recital. His bondmate started on her first piece, the English folk song. It wasn't very long, and she waited for the applause to die down before starting the second piece, an upbeat number with a driving bass. She made a mistake in the lower hand, but she simply flinched and kept going.

Finally, the song composed by her was next. He sat up even straighter and listened carefully, and she began to play.

It was a flowing melody with a legato arpeggio in the left hand, or so she had explained it. She knew more about the instrument than he did, though they read music on fairly the same level. The song was almost sad in a way, but he could tell she was smiling as she played it.

She ended it with a flourish and grinned out at the crowd, and he was the first on his feet as the crowd applauded (not that it made much difference; he was too short to see over the adults in front of him).

He was fidgety during the last performance and the final bows and the awards ceremony, though his mother gave him a reproachful look for squirming in his seat. He longed to get out of this crowd and find Callie, and tell her how beautiful her song was.

Bridget sat in the wings, crying silently. She listened to Callie's piece and had to walk out the back of the theater so she could sob freely. She knew that piece was written for Callie's bondmate, Notak. The sad beauty of it made her understand that the stark comparison of their lives was always going to be: Callie would be the prom queen, while she sat in the crowd. Callie would have love, and she would have nothing. It was her lot in life.

Genie met Callie at the side of the stage with a big hug, Soval at her side, who nodded appreciatively. "I'm so proud of you kiddo," Genie whispered. "Soval told me that he could tell Notak wanted to see you...he jumped up and was the first to applaud, you know."

Callie's eyes went wide. "He was?"

She nodded. "Yup. You want to go sit with him now?"

"Oh yes, please!" Callie replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet with joy.

Soval glanced around for Bridget, knowing she had been part of the lighting crew, but his daughter was nowhere to be found. He told Genie through the bond that he was off to find her, then started searching backstage.

Notak waited until Callie found him before leading her to the table of food off to one side of the hall. It was a tea-time sort of affair, with little cakes and cookies and fruit and punch for the piano students and their parents to enjoy after the recital.

"_Your song was beautiful, k'diwa_," he whispered in Vulcan. He then switched to their secret language. "_It moved me._"

A beautiful pink blush spread over her cheeks, and she swiftly kissed his before accepting the punch he had poured for her. "Have you seen Bridget?"

"No, why?"

"She seemed really upset before the show. I haven't seen her since."

Notak frowned, then shook his head. "I wish we could help her be happy."

Bridget came out of the bathroom after splashing her tear swollen eyes with cold water.

"Bridget?" Soval asked, approaching her. When she turned to him, he paused. "Are you...unwell?"

She sniffed and knew this was how she'd make her escape without seeing her cousin and her white knight again. "Yeah...is it ok if I go lay down in the flitter, and maybe you could...my stomach hurts..."

"Say no more. I will take you home so you may rest." Soval sent the new information through his bond to Genie, and then gently guided Bridget from the building.

Genie nodded to nothing, hearing her husband's plan. She looked at Notak and Callie. "Your cousin isn't feeling well...she sends her regards. You did good, sweetheart."

She kissed Callie on the cheek and moved away to join Max and Emily.

Callie blushed again, and whispered to Notak in their secret language, "_You know I wrote that piece for you...it's how our bond feels to me, how it makes me feel to know you are always here even when you are not._"

Notak wanted to tell her how much the song meant to him, but could not with all these people surrounding them. So he looked deeply into her eyes and sent his sincerity through their bond. "It is how I feel about our bond as well...perhaps I should compose a counter-melody on my father's _lyra_."

"I'd like to hear that."

Callie's parents found her and embraced her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I wondered why you locked yourself up in your room for those two weeks," Max said with a chuckle, rustling up his daughter' hair. "You did great, sweetie."

"Thanks, dad."

"You two really are thick as thieves," Emily offered, rolling her eyes. "Come on, eat with us."

Notak saw the confused look on his mother's face. "It does not mean what you think it does, mother," he said softly to her.

"It does not mean she questions that you two...steal?"

"No mother. It is human vernacular expressing that our...bond is strong, and our friendship close," Notak replied, guiding his mother and father to the table with him.

"Ah." She relaxed slightly. "Maxwell, have you and your wife decided about whether Callie can come with us to Vulcan yet?"

Callie shot an urgent look to her father, who was already smiling, "I dooonn't knnnooww," he said, drawing the sentence out, deliberately teasing her.

"Please, Daddy, please!"

He laughed openly. "Oh Callie, you are too cute for me to torment. Your Mom and I are letting you go."

Notak nearly flinched as the great burst of Callie's excitement flooded their bond. "We should show her the Fire Plains while we are there, mother," he suggested. "She will find them fascinating, I'm sure."

Callie squirmed with excitement, and he found her hand under the table and threaded his fingers with hers, feeding her calm and contentment. She settled, and Max raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now I know what I'll be hearing for the next week," he said with a good-natured sigh and a wink.

…

Callie was up with Notak's mother, dressed in her Vulcan clothes and standing on a stool, helping get the morning meal ready, as was custom for guests to do.

"Chosen mother," she said timidly, a question lingering in her mind as she handed her a chopped vegetable.

"Yes?"

"Why..." she realized the question she was about to ask was about Notak's emotional state. She had to tread carefully. "I know Notak is awake this morning, and in the bond, I feel...as if he's...nervous."

"It is a great test of maturity, chosen daughter," L'Vur replied smoothly. "He is choosing to take it early, and although no one will fault him for failing, he wishes to succeed this first time, so you will not think ill of him."

"But he's taking it early! I won't think any worse of him if he failed a hundred times!"

L'Vur offered her a small smile. "Your devotion to him pleases me, though I must admit I am disquieted myself. The Forge is a harsh place, with wild beasts, very little water and electrical sandstorms to navigate. His task will not be easy, but your devotion to him and your willingness to spend time with him has given him new resolve."

Callie thought for a moment. "Do Vulcan women take this test?"

L'Vur nodded.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "I want to take it with him. I want to take my test."

The elder woman turned to her, an unreadable emotion flashing in her eyes. "Are you certain? It is dangerous."

"Yes. I am a Vulcan by bonding, and I want to take the test with my bondmate. We live our lives together, and I think it's logical we do this together too."

…

Notak was silent for a total of ten seconds when his mother told him what Callie was intending to do.

"Callie, you cannot," he hissed, gently touching her shoulder. "I have been training for an entire year for this journey, and you are not even acclimated to the climate or the gravity-"

"I'm going," she growled in reply. "L'Vur says there's wild beasts and sandstorms in there. I didn't think it would be that dangerous, but since it is, I want to go with you. We take this together."

Notak shook his head. "Callie, I cannot lose you. Stay with my mother and father until I return."

"And what if you die?" she snapped.

"I will not. I will come back, for you."

She shook her head at him this time. "I want to go with you, and that's final. I don't want to sit here while you go off to fight wild sehlats."

"The odds of meeting a sehlat in the Forge is only 18.356 percent, Callie-"

"I'm going with you."

Notak turned to his father for support, but Nortav was absorbed in the newsfeed, deliberately avoiding his gaze. His mother was still working on the broth, and would not meet his gaze either.

"Mother, tell her it is too dangerous for her."

L'Vur turned to her son. "This is your discussion to have, Notak. She is your bondmate, not mine. She will hear your words as easily as she would mine."

Notak looked back to Callie. He pulled her to another room and began speaking to her in their secret language. "I cannot lose you, Callie. Please think logically about the situation. I will return."

Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going, Notak. Whether I go with you or by myself."

"_Ashaya_..."

"I'm going."

Notak hung his head. "Very well, you are going with me then. I will not allow you to go by yourself. Your parents will be displeased..." he added, hoping that might make her change her mind.

"I'll deal with my parents," she said firmly, and then threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips. "You just have to deal with the fact that we go together, wherever that may be."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Callie swallowed thickly around her already-dry throat as she gazed into the hazy distance, the valley that the Forge was settled in. Notak was at her side, nervously sharpening his knife with a stone the trainer had given him.

"You realize we cannot be held responsible if she dies," the trainer told Notak, who nodded.

"I will protect her."

"It is test enough to look to one's own survival. Looking after a human in the Forge-"

"Osu, I cannot fail. If I die, she will certainly die, whether from the bond being ripped from her or dehydration or starvation. If I am there with her, she will not perish."

The instructor visibly bristled. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Notak's father took a step forward.

"She is of Vulcan as well as of Earth, teacher. Her bond with my son is stronger than even your bond with your own _a'duna_. She will live. It is her right and responsibility as Vulcan citizen to take this test. You should measure her strength of character for volunteering to take it."

The instructor stood down. "She...volunteered?"

Callie took a step forward. "I did and while you guys are standing here arguing, I'm dehydrating. So let's get this show on the road. I am going whether anyone approves of it or not." She stepped back and took Notak's fingers.

L'Vur raised an eyebrow, amusement playing in her eyes. She handed Callie a flask of water, which the girl downed.

The instructor shook his head. "Very well. So be it."

Notak looked down at their joined hands and squeezed her in assurance, and the instructor handed over another knife. "If she dies, she brought this on herself."

Callie simply took the knife from Notak and turned her back on the man, gazing out over the burning landscape. Nortav and L'Vur gave them some last words of advice, and then it was time to go.

The midday sun beat down from the brownish sky as they descended into the valley, and Notak steered her into the shade.

"We need to make for the hills. _Sehlats_ do not climb, and if we search the caves, we will most likely find water there."

Callie sent a tingle of understanding through their bond and followed him.

L'Vur ran her fingers discreetly down Nortav's fingers. _They will live_, she said through their bond.

_I know. I have no doubt of that, a'duna._

The sun blazed over head as they made their way deeper into the Forge. Callie was walking in time with Nortak who was slowing so not to exert her too much. "So, why do vulcans do this?" she asked softly.

"It is a test of our maturity. Our ancestors had to survive in conditions similar to this. This is our way of remembering our past...and in my opinion, nothing increases one's appreciation of sonic showers and soft beds like spending a few days in the heat of the Forge."

Callie giggled, and they continued on, silence reigning over them. She understood that he was listening for any signs of danger, and as the sun set behind them, they came into the shadow of rockier hills. Notak increased their pace as the temperature dropped (only minutely), and by nightfall, they were resting in a crevice at the top of a ridge. She heard yowling in the distance, but her bondmate was calm as he pulled up a dry fungus-looking plant from part of the ridge.

"We will find more food in the caves. I know it's not much, but-"

Callie was already scarfing it down, and she leaned on him, closing her eyes in utter exhaustion.

Notak considered her for a moment. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, laying under the light of T'Khut. He knew they could not yet take their rest, but he would not wake her. The bravery she was showing made his _katra_ throb in his young mind. He gently picked her up and walked toward the space he knew he would find the cave.

Just as the strength in his arms threatened to give out, he found the cave's opening. Emboldened, he gripped his _telsu_ tighter, making his way into the coolness of the cave. His sensitive ears heard the delicate drip of water, and a surge of pleasure ran through him; there would be no reason to travel further. He would place stones at the entrance to assure their safety, and both of them could weather the test in the cave.

…

Callie woke to the sound of dripping water, and a cool rag being dabbed on her forehead. She woke fully, thinking she had failed the test and was back at Notak's house, but she discovered she was in a dark cave, with Notak at her side, brushing a torn piece of cloth over her forehead. She took his hand in hers and squeezed, and the sensation was much stranger than usual. Even more than at her birthday party, she longed to kiss him, and she felt no need to curb that desire.

His lips were soft and smooth, and she stroked over his ear in gratitude for what he had done.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember, we were on a ridge..."

"I carried you," he declared, a hint of pride in his voice. She grinned at him and took a look around the cave, and as it turned out, a large pool of water stretched out to their left, disappearing into the darkness.

"How long was I asleep? What time is it?"

"You were asleep for four hours," Notak said, helping her up. "Here, drink from the pool. I made sure it was good clean water. There are some edible fungi around as well; it will not be much but it will sustain us. We can stay here for the remainder of our test."

Callie cupped her hand in the water, slurping it up greedily, grateful for the coolness going down her parched throat. She saw Notak watching her and grinned. Cupping up water in her hands, she held them up to Notak.

"Here...it's the least I can do for someone who carried me..." She knew that drinking from her hands would be by far the most intimate act they had ever done together, but the strum of their bond seemed to demand it.

An unknown but enticing fire flooded his veins, and he obeyed her request, lowering his lips and slurping up the water from her hands. A noise he had never heard come out of his mouth erupted from his throat, and even when the water was gone, he took her hand and began kissing it, lightly trailing his tongue from the base of her palm to the tip of her middle finger.

She gasped and giggled nervously, but pressed her hand to his mouth, silently asking for more. It wasn't until he felt blood rush to his groin that he considered stopping. The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant, and he gazed down at his pants in fascination.

She felt an odd feeling through their bond, one she did not have words to describe. "What is it, Notak? You...our bond I feel a certain, uncomfortable feeling, or something." She blushed, wondering if him drinking from her hands made him feel uncomfortable.

Notak's eyes were wide. "I have never experienced this before, Callie..." he said, gaping at his pants.

Callie looked. "Is that..." She blushed harder, knowing she was now staring at his privates. "Is that normal? I mean...I don't understand."

"I have never experienced this before, but I have seen such a thing on my father...mother came out of the communal baths at our clan home, and she was not fully dressed. Father had a bulge in his pants."

Callie giggled, then sobered, staring intently at his uncomfortably tight pants. "Can I...touch it?"

The thought of that made his pants even tighter, and he nodded. He groaned as her fingers trailed down it, and he felt himself throb in approval.

"_Telsu_," he moaned, placing his hand over hers. "I've never felt urges like this before..."

Notak's eyes rolled back in his head, overwhelmed by the combination of her hand touching him and his hand on hers. He gasped like an Earth fish out of water and felt himself explode, while a simultaneous wetness pooled in his loincloth. He blinked violently, trying to bring his bio-controls back in line as he processed the pleasurable tinglings flowing through his small body. He sat down hard, releasing his _telsu's_ hand.

"Notak! Are you ok?" she asked, placing her hands on his cheeks, worried by the blinking and strange look in his eyes. What she felt through the bond was pleasurable, but what she saw was upsetting.

He did not even stop to think as he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her with fervor he didn't know he had. He wanted her to feel as good as he did in this moment, and he did the only thing he could think of, and pressed his hands to hers, giving her the full brunt of the pleasure he felt.

"Notak?" she asked again, but her voice was softer, less assured. "What is this?"

He leaned up and nibbled at her neck, wondering how else he could make her feel good. When he tasted a fine layer of dirt over her creamy skin, he pulled back.

"We should wash ourselves. You'll feel better once you've had a bath."

Callie blushed. "Notak you're acting weird..."

Notak knew he was not himself, yet some how more of himself. "Do not be frightened, Callie. I would never harm you." He caressed her cheek.

The more he touched her cheeks the more driven he was to put his other hand on her cheek as well. "I cherish thee..." he whispered, and in an almost hypnotic move, he placed both his hands on her cheeks. It was as if all of their lives together burst from his core and there was nothing more that he wanted than to be with her for all eternity. He slid his hands back and forth on her cheeks and throat, and he noticed that she moved to make more open for him to do. He smiled, she was his...everything.

Almost by instinct, she reared her head back, letting him have even more access to her throat. She took off his shirt and tossed it aside, seemingly becoming even more aware of Notak and his thoughts and feelings. He wanted her to keep going, to remove more of his clothes so they could bathe together, and explore. His pants were off soon after, and his loincloth, and he took his hands off of her throat so he could take off her clothes.

The lightweight shirt she had on was soaked with sweat, and her cargo shorts were also soaked. He was amazed at the smoothness of her skin, and certainly the tiny buds blooming on her chest. He touched one, tentatively, and smiled at her.

"Your skin is very smooth, _ashaya_," he whispered.

Callie blushed. "Thank you." she said, still feeling a pleasant tingling in her mind.

She saw him bare before her and gasped, forgetting her own bareness. Somewhere in her mind she knew that her parents would be angry, that they would think this was naughty for her to do, but then, they never did understand what it meant to be bonded to a Vulcan. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him, burying her nose in his neck. It was an impulse she could not fight, nor desired to fight. Her fingers ran up and down his back.

"Should I wash you?" she whispered.

"I would like that very much," he replied, keeping his voice as hushed as hers. Just the feel of her body against his was making him feel that pleasant rush of blood all over again, and he stroked his fingers over her arms, wishing she would touch him again.

She cupped water in her hand and poured it over him, and the dust was washed away with every pour. He did the same to her, gently massaging her skin free of the sand and dirt that covered it. He noted where the pool began, a tiny little spring a little ways along the shore from where they were, and he told her they should only drink from that point from now on.

Her fingers trailed downward, washing his legs, and as her hand brushed up his thigh, he gasped, feeling that tingling sensation intensify.

She shyly smiled. "Your _lok_ is...swelling again."

Notak nodded. "It seems to respond to your touch." He felt the desire to ask her to touch it again, but did not say the words.

Callie could hear his desire though, as loudly as if he had said it to her. She traced her fingers over the ridged skin of his manhood, she felt his feeling and shared her own excited tingle.

"_Ashaya_..." he whispered, closing his eyes; he sent through their bond a desperate message. _More please...please more..._

She granted his wish, increasing her pressure, and at his silent urging, she finally held him in her hand, caressing him with precious care. Just giving him this was making her gut tingle in new ways, and she felt his hand touch the swath of skin beneath her navel, and she gasped. His touch was electrifying and made her feel wonderfully naughty, and she wondered how he would feel further down.

It was fascinating in its own right to watch his _lok _respond so eagerly to her touch, and she increased her vigor until he cried out. The sound made her tingle even harder, and she lifted her free hand and toyed with his ears. She always liked touching them, tracing their elegant lines, and he never minded when she explored the points of his ears.

He wrapped her up in his arms, laying them both down, until his legs were tangled with hers. He explored her ears, her neck, and her blossoms, matching her curious nature with his own. He no longer felt the heat of the desert, and probing her mind (which came much easier now), he could tell she did not either. Their test would be a good one, and they would pass the time in this strange and rich exploration.

He could see and feel her pleasure, and fatigue. He pulled her closer to keep her from the hardness of the cave floor.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed, feeling the tiredness and soreness of their trek come rushing back to her. He seemed to understand this, and moved his touch from heated exploration to soothing massage. She kissed his exposed chest and snuggled into him.

"I love you, Notak. I always will."

He kissed her cheek and replied in kind in their secret language, and she felt her eyes droop with fatigue. She drifted into blissful sleep, the thudding beat of his heart following her into dreamland.


End file.
